Grand Rose
by jamesb497
Summary: Rean buys a Grand Rose who's it for?


Grand Rose

Summery

Really

Rean buys a Grand Rose who's it for?

Plz forgive spelling and punctuation.

R&R and enjoy.

It was just a normal day for Thor's Military Academies Class VII. Most of Class VII was in the dorm doing things.

Emma was tutoring Fie. Jusis and Machias were playing a game of blade trying to prove that one of them is better than the other. Millium was reading a cookbook. Alisa and Laura were chatting over a cup of tea. Gaius was working on a sketch for a new painting. And Elliot was working out more details for their concert. Everyone was enjoying there time until.

"Hey guys you won't believe what I just saw." Everyone looked up from what they were doing and saw you that it was Crow.

"What did you see?" Millium asked while she closed her book.

"I just saw our man Rean buy a Grand Rose." Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked a Crow.

"Are you sure that it was a Grand Rose?" Laura asked.

"Yep I'd be willing to bet one thousand mira on it." he said.

"What's so special about a Grand Rose?" Gaius asked.

"A Grand Rose is a special type of flower that is normally used when someone wants to confess their love for someone." Emma explained.

"That means that Rean is in love with someone!" Millium exclaimed.

"But the question is who is it?" Fie asked.

(Reans in love with someone who is it? Is it me? ) Alisa thought as she placed her hand over her now fast beating heart.

"What do you guys say we go and find out?" Crow asked.

"How would we do that?" Elliot asked?

"We follow him and wait to see who he gives it to." he answered.

"You mean spy on him." Laura said.

Crow just nodded not even trying to hide it.

"That sounds like fun." Millium said.

"I'm in" Fie said.

"Are you three serious?" Machias asked.

"Yep what do you say?" Crow asked.

"No as curious as I am I will not spy on him." he said.

"Yes all though we don't agree on much we can agree that is wrong." Jusis said.

The rest agreed.

"Oh come on I don't tell me you don't want to know who our leader is in love with?"

Everyone admitted that they were.

"Well come on. Let's go and find out."

They still denied but eventually Crow talked them into it.

They found Rean walking around the school grounds.

"There he is." Crow said.

"I can't believe that you talked us into this." Machias said.

"Yeah yeah now shh. He's walking up to someone." he said

They looked and saw that Rean was walking up to Towa who was carrying a ton of books.

"Need help?" they heard him say.

"Oh Rean if it's not too much trouble I need to get these to the student council room." She said.

"Yeah no problem." He took half the stack and they went to the student council room.

They followed them there and tried to listen in.

"Thanks Rean you were a big help."

"Your welcome glad to be of help."

Then Towa saw the Grand Rose.

"Oh Rean is that a Grand Rose?" she asked.

"Huh oh yeah."

"Haha I see so who's the lucky lady?" she asked.

(Here it comes.) Everyone thought.

"Come here." he said. As she moved closer and whispered the name in her ear.

"Oh Rean that's great I'm sure she'll love it." she said.

"Damn it we missed it." Crow whispered.

"You think so?" he asked

"Yep. Well I got more work to do for the festival coming up so I'll see you later."

"Alright I'll see you later."

"Bye Rean oh and good luck."

"Thanks." he said as he exited the student council room

When he opened the door he thought he saw one of his classmates enter the chess club room, but he dismissed it as being Machias going to play some chess and left the student union building.

"That was to close good thinking Machias." Crow said.

He nodded and they continued to follow Rean.

He was walking towards the school.

"Oh Rean."

He turned and saw his instructor. Instructor Sara.

"Hello instructor what are you doing?"

"Well I just finished a ton of paperwork so I'm going to have some drinks want to come along don't worry we'll tell them you're over 21."

Rean just sighed "Encouraging under aged drinking has to be a hobby of yours.

"Haha no I just like pushing your kids buttons that's all.

Then she saw the Grand Rose.

"Oh my Rean a Grand Rose but were a teacher and a student it would never workout." she said playfully.

"Haha instructor this isn't for you."

"Oh I know but I know who it is for."

"Oh yea who is it for then."

(Here it is.) everyone thought.

Sara leaned in and whispered the name in Reans ear causing his face to go red.

"How did you know?" he asked.

"Please Rean I saw the way you were staring at her over the past week."

"Is it that obvious?" he asked.

"No I just good when it comes to reading you kids."

"Right. Well I'm going to go I'll see you back at the dorm instructor."

"Bye Rean good luck."

"Thanks." he said as he left the academy grounds.

"Again are you kidding me." Crow said.

"Indeed this seems like more trouble than I thought it would be." Laura said.

"Well we know it's not Towa." Elliot said.

"But the question remains who is it?" Gaius said.

"Um guys he's getting away." Alisa pointed out.

After she said that they quickly followed to catch up with him.

They followed him for a little bit more till.

"On Master Rean"

Rean turned and saw that Sharon had called him.

"Hey Sharon what are you up to?"

"Oh I was just picking up some stuff for dinner tonight."

"I see do you need any help?"

"No no Master Rean I'll be fine."

Then she saw the Grand Rose "Besides it looks like you have some prior engagements this afternoon ." she said as she gestured for the Grand Rose.

"Oh yeah I guess you're right."

Sharon just giggled.

"Indeed and I bet I know who the lucky lady is to."

"You do?"

She nodded.

(Who is it?) they thought.

Sharon leaned in and whispered the name in Reans ear causing his face to once again turn red.

"Okay I guess you do."

Sharon chuckled and said well I should be going I'll see you later Master Rean. Oh and good luck."

"Alright Sharon and thanks." he said as he left.

"Again come on." Crow said.

"Indeed this seems to be tuning into a waist of time." Jusis said.

"Yea I'd rather be studying." Machias said.

"I think it would be better if we ask Rean directly." Elliot said.

"I agree." Emma said.

Everyone nodded.

"Hey where did Rean go?" Millium ask. They looked and saw that he was gone.

"Crap we lost him." Crow said.

They spend a few minutes trying to find him but couldn't so the gave up and went back to the dorm.

"I wonder where he went." Alisa said.

"Well it doesn't matter we can just ask him when he gets back to the dorm." Laura said.

Everyone nodded in agreement and opened the door to the dorm. When they did they saw Rean was there and he was glaring at them.

(Oh no) they all though.

"Hey Rean how was your day?" Crow asked.

"It was alright until I noticed my classmates were spying on me." he said while glaring at them even harder.

(Busted) they thought.

"What are you talking about Rean we weren't spying on you." Crow tried to cover.

"Oh really because I sensed you guys following me for the past two hours. They all froze they all forgot that he can sense people.

"Well why were you guys spying on me. I mean I expected this from Crow, Millium, and Fie but the rest of you come on."

They all just sighed and knew they were not getting out of this one so they explained they were spying on him.

"So let me get this straight the reason you were following me was because you wanted to know who I bought the Grand Rose for."

They nodded.

"You guys know that you could of asked and I would have told you right?" he said.

They you looked down ashamed.

"I'm so sorry Rean." Alisa said.

"Yea sorry." Elliot said.

"Sorry." Fie said.

"I'm sorry as well Rean." Gaius said.

"Indeed you have my apologies." Jusis said.

"Yeah mine as well Rean." Laura said.

"Yea I'm sorry to Rean." Machias said.

"I am as well Rean." Emma said.

"Yea sorry Rean." Millium said.

"Yea sorry man." Crow said.

"It's alright guys, but next time just ask me instead of spying on me alright?"

They nodded.

"Good now if you excuse me I have some work to do before dinner." he said as he went up the steps.

"Wait aren't you going to tell us who it is?" Alisa asked

Rean looked back and shook his head "Nope as your guys punishment for spying on me you're going to have to wait til tomorrow to find out." he said as he when up the steps.

Everyone just accept the punishment knowing that if they tried to ask him again he would make them wait even longer.

Later that night Alisa had finished doing her work in her room. When she heard a knock at her door.

"Who is it?" she asked.

"It's Rean may I come in?"

"Hold on." she said as she got up and opened the door for him.

"Hey hope I didn't catch you at a bad time."

"Oh no I just finished my work. Listen Rean I just want to once again say sorry for earlier."

"It's alright Alisa I've already forgiven you and everyone else."

"I know but it still doesn't make me feel better about it."

"Well here close your eyes I have something for you."

"What Rean but I don't deserve anything from you."

"It's alright Alisa just close your eyes."

She just sighed knowing that she wouldn't change his mind and closed her eyes.

"Okay open them."

When she opened them she saw that he was holding the Grand Rose.

"The Grand Rose. B-But th-this means th-that you."

"Alisa Reinford I love you and I was wondering if you would be my girlfriend?"

Alisa just stood there for a second before she threw her arms around his neck and kissed him. He was shocked at the sudden action but slowly wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed back. The kiss lasted for a minute but for them it lasted for a hour.

"Rean I love you to and I'll gladly be your girlfriend." she said before she pulled him in for another kiss.

He stayed and they chatted for a while before he had to go back to his room.

"Goodnight Alisa."

"Goodnight Rean." she said as he gave her one last kiss in the lips.

Rean when back to his room to get some sleep but Alisa stayed up a little bit longer to look at the Grand Rose that Rean gave her and smiled. Before she went to sleep.

Tomorrow both of them revealed their new relationship to everyone in Class VII.


End file.
